Is love easy?
by xxsillyxx
Summary: Samantha meets Dougie and falls madly in love with him but is love really that easy as it seems at the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a new story, and it is actually already finished and I am writing on the followup. Please read and review, I really really hope that you guys will like it :D**_

**Chapter 1 MEETING DOUGIE POYNTER**

"Home sweet home" I laughed. "Sam! Good to see you are alive" Marty, the bartender said and lit up in a smile. I sat down at the bar. "The regular?" he asked. While nodding I realized how much I had missed being somewhere I was well known. "Where have you been hiding girl?" Marty chuckled. "I went to Paris for a month and then I hitchhiked home" I laughed. First now I realized how bust the place actually was. In the front were two couples, those I didn't even bother to look at. Four girls were getting ready to a night on the town, all wearing short skanky dresses. In the back were four boys playing pool. "Tell me, who are those lads?" I asked. "Not your type!" he cracked up laughing. "Mate, we are running out of beer" a voice yelled. I grabbed the four beers and walked to the back. "Samantha Scoot Brooklyn Biella Hill Gaskarth!" Marty yelled knowing that I hated my full name. "Here are your beers" I smiled and looked up. Never had I been so focused on how I looked. The one guy was a bit on the choppy side but it was in a sweet way. He had medium long light blond hair, blue eyes and sweet dimples. There was a guy who was tall, short dark hair and a fit body. One of those holding a pool stick was a bit tall ripped body and a bit long curled brown hair. The last guy was super fit, tall piercing blue eyes, ripped body, blond hair and a sexy aura around him. "Marty, where have you been hiding that sexy girl?" the guy with the curly brown hair laughed. I looked down myself. I was wearing black shinny heels, ultra slim black leather pants, white tank top and a black leather jacket. I was a natural red haired and I barely ever cut my hair so it went to the lowest part of my back. I had big shinny green eyes and a bunch of freckles. "Mate, let's play" the brown haired said. I laughed as they started playing. "Is something amusing?" the sexy guy said. I blushed. "Oh no sorry, I just looked at how you guys were playing" I mumbled. "So you can do it better?" he asked. "Guys don't play with her" Marty laughed. "I am sort of a shark at playing pool" I smiled. "Want to make a bet?" he smiled. "I don't even know your name" I laughed. "Dougie Poynter" he said. "Just ignore us mate" the brown haired said. "These are my band mates, Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Tom Fletcher" Dougie introduced us. "Fine what do you want to bet about?" I smiled. "A date with you" he smiled. "And what will I win?" I grabbed a pool stick. "A date with me" Dougie laughed. "Sorry mate I only take cash" I looked him in the eyes. "Does that girl even know how sexy she is?" Harry whispered. "I am well aware of how sexy I am" I looked at him and smiled. He smirked at me. "So who is up for some pool?" I smiled. "You playing with a stick? I am certain looking at that" Danny laughed. "So Poynter let's play" I looked at him and we started playing. We had been playing for a while and I was actually having a hard time winning. I walked up close to Dougie as he was about to shoot. "So Dougie, make sure not to miss the hole" I whispered close to his ear. He laughed and shook his head. To my bad luck he actually won. "Mate I am leaving, I have to meet with Giovanna" Tom said. "It was really nice to meet you" I smiled at him. "I have a feeling that we will see each other again" he smiled and walked out. I turned around and looked at Dougie again. "So I guess you won your date" I smiled. He nodded. "Sam your brother is calling!" Marty yelled. "Tell him to go where the sun doesn't shine" I yelled back. "Family issues?" Dougie smiled. "You should know my brother, Alex Gaskarth, the lead singing of All Time Low" I chuckled. "Oh yeah he is pretty cool" Danny laughed. "Oh yeah you two are still here" I looked at them. "Wauw the girl is clearly head over heels for our little Dougs" Harry laughed. "What? Me? No" I rambled. I bit my under lip as I felt Dougie's eyes on me. "Mate we should go" Danny laughed and pulled Harry with him. I sat down on the edge over the pool table. Dougie stood in front of me. I felt my heart racing and started breathing heavily. "So we could either go out or we could just kiss now" he smirked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He walked closer to me. Dougie leaned down and kissed me gently. I filtered my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. "You live nearby?" he whispered. I nodded and pulled him with me outside. Dougie intertwined our fingers and followed me. "I like the view" Dougie laughed as he walked a little behind me. "Thanks I work out a lot" I stepped into the elevator. He followed me. Dougie pushed me up against the wall. "Well hello there" I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me passionate. I kissed him back. There was something about the way he kissed me that made my body go completely insane. I pulled off his shirt. "Damn boy" I laughed. The doors opened and we stumbled into the apartment making out. "What way?" Dougie smirked at me. I pointed towards the bedroom and laughed. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. "You certainly aren't wasting any time" I laughed as he placed me on the bed. Dougie leaned over me and kissed me again. He pulled off my shirt and kissed my stomach. I tried to stop the moan that escaped my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 THE FOLLOWING DAY**

I woke up and rolled over. My head landed on something hard. I opened my eyes and noticed it was Dougie's chest. I smiled a little and cuddled up close to him. He wrapped his arm around me and smirked a little. "That was one incredible night" Dougie said. "Yeah we should certainly do it again" I mumbled. "So can I make you breakfast?" he asked. "Seriously?" I laughed. "Yeah I used all my energy" he chuckled. As I rolled off him the cover went off me. Dougie looked at me and kissed me passionate again. "Breakfast" I mumbled. "Yes you are my breakfast" he bit my lip gently. I laughed.

"Wauw it smells amazing" I smiled as I walked into the kitchen only wearing Dougie's shirt. He was in his jeans. "You look sexy" Dougie pulled me close. I giggled. "Remember the cooking" I said. Dougie kissed me and it sent chills down my spine. "What is it that you do to me?" I blushed. "Pretty much the same thing you do to me" he smiled. Dougie picked me up and placed me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around him. My phone started ringing. "I should" I started but was stopped when he crashed his lips into mine. I kissed him back. I stared at the elevator as the doors opened. Alex, Jack, Rian and Zach were standing there. "What the… are you doing here?" I said. "A better question what is he doing here?" Alex looked at Dougie. "I will just go and take a shower" Dougie kissed my cheek and walked to the bathroom. I found a pair of jeans and pulled them on. "So brother and friends, why are you here?" I smiled. "We wanted to hang out but now you should answer on why the jerk is here?" Alex said and sat down on the couch. "We, ehm, well he. God figure it out on your own" I blushed. They looked at me. "He is a nice guy and I think I like him" I admitted. I knew that Jack properly would get angry, we had dated a while back and he was still fond of me. Jack left a short while later. "So can't you guys leave too?" I smiled. "I will see you tonight" Alex smiled as they left. Dougie walked in the room in his jeans and water dripping from his chest. "Oh you look sexy" I bit my lip. "So I sort of heard you talking to your brother and his friends" he smiled. "How much did you hear?" I asked. "That you might like me" he smirked at me. I blushed and looked at my feet. "I know that you properly just want to be friends with benefits but I don't know. There was just something about yesterday that made me feel something I haven't really felt before" I sighed and walked to the kitchen. "So tell me who says I only want to be friends with benefits?" he followed me. "Well why should you want to be anything else?" I ate some breakfast. "Let me take you out for a proper date" Dougie smiled. "Are you serious?" I smiled. He walked over and pulled me closer to him. "Maybe I should check my phone" he laughed. Dougie looked at his phone. "The guys called me a bunch of time" he called them up and put it on speaker. "Finally you could call!" Danny laughed. "Sorry mate I have been busy" Dougie laughed and kissed me. "Frankie was here today with some of your stuff" Danny said. I immediately pushed Dougie away a little. "Mate, Samantha is here" Dougie sighed. "Crap! Dude just explain that Frankie is your ex and that you are into her and that you have been at that bar every day for the past month hoping she was there" Danny said not knowing I could hear. "You have been keeping an eye on me?" I smiled. Dougie nodded. I pulled him close and kissed him passionate. Dougie laughed and pulled off my jeans. "You know we can still hear you two" Tom laughed. "Poynter I am not letting your friends hear us hooking up" I grabbed his phone and turned it off. He laughed and kissed me again. "After this turn we are going out and I promise to keep my hands off you" Dougie laughed and placed his hands on my hips. "I like that" I giggled. A good thing that I didn't live home anymore they most certainly wouldn't have appreciated me using my kitchen in that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 THE FIRST DATE**

I looked in the mirror. I was in a light blue, strapless and tight sitting dress. Finally Dougie and I were going out on our date. We had spent the day in bed basically. I pulled on blue shoes with ruffles. Dougie knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it. "Hi Dougie" I smiled. "Wauw you look beautiful" he smirked at me. "Don't forget your little promise" I laughed and walked out with him. We walked in silence for a while. "So why does my brother call you a jerk?" I asked to break the silence. "We just bumped heads a while back. His ex girlfriend was in love with me but by then I had already noticed you" he smiled at me. "Well aren't you just a charmer" I giggled. "I do my best" he laughed. "So my brother is actually coming to this dinner" I looked at him. "That is a really bad idea" Dougie said. "You wanted to get to know me and my brother means the world to me" I admitted. "You better make this worth my while" he laughed. "You aren't tired at all?" I asked knowing that I was completely drained. "A bit but I am used to it with the band and playing soccer" he smiled. "You play soccer?" I asked. "Sometimes with the lads" he smirked at me. We stopped at a restaurant where Alex was standing. "Poynter" he looked at Dougie. "Gaskarth" Dougie said and they started a glaring contest. "Great, can we at least sit down at the table before you two start killing each other?" I asked. In silence we walked inside. We were seated at a table. We just sat there in silence. "So Alex, when are you going on to your next tour?" I smiled. "We are planning it right now actually" he smiled a little. "You want to come?" he asked. "Oh I don't know really" I looked over at Dougie. Under the table I felt how Dougie lightly squeezed my hand. I lit up in a smile. Alex's phone started ringing. "So I will just leave now" he said and got up from his seat. Dougie relaxed. "You know if we are going to have a thing we have to fix those tensions" I sighed a little. "I can't just have you?" Dougie smiled. "No my brother is a huge part of my life, we used to live together before he joined the band" I looked him in the eyes. "For you I will try to make him forgive me" he smiled. "What are you doing tomorrow?" I smiled. "Band stuff" he grinned. "Oh so we can't hang out" I looked at the table. "You can come with me" he smiled. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yeah the guys seemed to like you" Dougie laughed. "And what about tonight?" he smirked at me. I laughed. "Let's see how the rest of the night goes" I said. We ate the dinner and talked about everything under the sun. Dougie held out his hand for me to take. I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked down the street hand in hand. He led to a park. "Wauw this place is really pretty" I smiled and looked at the big trees. "My mum used to bring us here" he smiled a little. "Us?" I asked. "Me and my baby sister, Nickie" he seemed so proud when he said her name. "You love her a lot, don't you?" I smiled. "Yeah we have a super close relationship" Dougie smiled. "Just like me and Alex" I pointed out to him. He shook his head and laughed. "Now I really think you should explain the whole noticing me" I looked at him. "One night you picked Alex up at a party and I saw you, it is properly 2 months ago now and ever since I spent every moment thinking of you. Alex then a month ago informed me that you spent a lot of time in that bar so I convinced the guys to come with me every day to the bar and keep an eye after you" he blushed. Wauw Dougie Poynter actually blushed because of me. "I have been in France" I smiled. "What have you done there?" he asked. "I needed to get away so why not France?" I laughed. "I wish I could have showed you France" Dougie smiled. "I actually just spend the time in my hotel room, I was a bit depressed" I smiled. We intertwined our fingers and our hands just fitted together perfectly. "So what do you think of me going away on tour with Alex?" I asked. "I don't know really" he said. "What do you mean?" I looked at him. "Well we aren't a couple and this is our first date" Dougie said shrugging his shoulders. I let go of his hand. "Very well, have a nice night Mr. Poynter" I turned around to walk home. Dougie placed his hand on my shoulder. "That came out wrong" he sighed. "Oh no not at all" I said sarcastic. "Samantha, can we go to your place? I have something to tell you" he looked me in the eyes. I vanished into his beautiful piercing eyes. We walked back to my place. Dougie opened the door and led me to the couch. I sat down. "So in school I wasn't popular at all. I was silent and had pretty much no friends. So one time the beautiful girl in my class walked over to me and actually talked to me. I was so nervous that I didn't make any sense. I fell in the love with her and then in the end it turned out to be a joke. Ever since I have had a hard time with girls" he sighed and sounded bitter. I pulled him down to sit. "I am certain that I would have loved you" I smiled at him. "And I would have loved you" he smiled. "No" I shook my head. "Why not?" he asked. I walked over and opened a photo album. I showed Dougie a picture of me in high school. Back then I was extremely overweight. Dougie stared at the picture. I sighed. "What on earth happened?" he asked. I sat down next to him. "You looked pretty anyways" he smiled. "You are such a sweet liar" I laughed. "So I think you should stay home from the tour so we can hang out" Dougie smiled. "Sounds like a good idea" I smiled. Dougie leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. "So the guys properly need me back" he sighed. "Are you sure?" I giggled and pulled off my shirt. "Oh they can wait" Dougie pushed me down on the couch and kissed me aggressively.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 MEETING HIS FRIENDS**

I knocked on the door to the McFly mansion. I was in my favorite outfit. A pleated grey mini skirt, a red long sleeved knitted shirt and red pumps. The door was opened by Dougie. "Wauw trying to hook up with my friends?" he laughed and kissed me. He intertwined our fingers and led me inside. "Samantha" Danny smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed. "Nice to see you again Danny" I smiled. "Dougie was getting nervous that you wouldn't show up" Harry laughed as he shook my hand. I noticed that Tom was missing. "He is cooking you a proper McFly feast" Danny laughed. "Samantha, nice to see you again" Tom smiled and shook my hand with both hands. I smiled. "Where is your lovely girlfriend at?" I smiled. "Oh she is off on a movie set" he smiled a little. "You know Giovanna?" Dougie asked. "Yeah back when I did some modeling I went to a party with her, we had a blast" I laughed. "I am pretty sure that is the night I met her" Tom smiled. "It is, I am surprised you don't remember hitting on me first and then I led you to Giovanna" I laughed. Dougie squeezed my hand. "I was wasted that night" he laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Let's help him set the table" Harry said with a lets-leave-them-alone voice. He and Danny left. "Tell me Poynter are you the jealous type?" I smiled. "Maybe a bit" he laughed. "Good cause so am I" I stood on my toes and kissed him gently. "Dinner lovebirds!" Tom yelled. I laughed and grabbed Dougie's hand. We walked to the dining room. I stared at the table. It was true that the meal was a feast. I had no idea of how the meal would actually get eaten. The guys started eating and I knew where the food vanished to. I sat there in silence and ate my salad. "So why on earth aren't you eating?" Dougie whispered. "Did you see that picture?" I mumbled back. "So instead you decided to get an eating disorder?" he asked. "Who has an eating disorder?" Harry looked at us. I raised my hand. "At least you are honest about it" Danny said. "Alex constantly yells at me so I figured I can just as well be honest" I sighed. "Will you at least try a bit of the meat?" Tom pleaded sweetly. "Fine" I smiled and ate it. They all looked at me. "So you want me to eat or what?" I looked at them. They laughed and continued to eat. "I have this weird question that my boyfriend might not like but why on earth don't you two have girlfriends?" I looked at Danny and Harry. They laughed. Dougie looked at me. I placed my hand on his thigh. He smiled. "Well I practically just broke up with my last girlfriend" Danny admitted. "Oh yeah I read about that" I smiled a little. "And I just have a hard time finding girls who are up to my standards" Harry said bluntly. "And what is your type?" I asked. "Blond, petite and smoking hot body" he said. "That is easy for me to find. Let's try with the personality" I laughed. "She has to be happy, sweet, fun and girly" he laughed. "Can I put you on a blind date?" I asked. "With whom?" he asked. "Her name is Arielle. We went to college together and she is just like the sweetest girl alive" I smiled. "No that is you" Dougie kissed my forehead. I cuddled up close to him. "Okay I am up for it" Harry smiled. "What about me?" Danny pouted. "Sweetheart you have a reputation for sleeping around. I only have one girl in my mind but I don't think she is your type" I smiled. "Give it a shot" Danny smiled. "I haven't seen your room" I looked at Dougie. Everybody looked shocked at me. "God, no!" I laughed. Dougie looked at me hurt. "Yes of course but not when they are here" I laughed. Tom's phone started ringing. "Giovanna is off so I will go and pick her up" he smiled and left. Dougie looked at Danny and Harry. "Mate let's go and get wasted" Danny laughed and they walked out. "So, your room?" I smiled. Dougie laughed and dragged me with him upstairs. His room was simple and messy. "We can also go to my place" I laughed. "Is it that bad?" Dougie looked at his feet. I looked at him and felt how my heart filled with love for him. "I love it" I smiled. He lit up in a smile. We sat down on his bed. I placed my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair. "You know I am really fond of you already" Dougie mumbled. "I like the sound of that" I smiled. He laughed. "I actually don't know a lot about your family" he said. I sighed. "Well I have my brother Alex. My other brother committed suicide 2 years ago. My parents lives in New York and I never talk to them" I admitted bluntly. "Why on earth not?" he asked. "They hated me moving to London" I said. "Well I am happy that you did" he smiled. I blushed. "Do you always blush so much?" he asked. "No only you do this to me" I hid my face in his shoulder. "You have never been in love before?" Dougie asked. I shook my head. "Not like this, I am used to guys wanting to sleep with me because of well yeah the way I look but I am not used to anybody actually wanting to date me" I smiled a little. "I want to be with you Samantha" Dougie said. "I noticed that you have a rather long name" he laughed. "Well they thought I was going to be a boy so they were surprised when I came as a little girl. My mum wanted me to be called Samantha, my dad wanted me to be called Scoot if I were a boy, my granddad wished it to be Brooklyn, my beloved grandmother wanted it to be Biella and her last name was hill so they decided to put them into one name and add Gaskarth" I laughed at Dougie's surprised face. "Yeah" I smiled. "So I can use any one of those names?" he asked. "It depends on witch one you want to use" I laughed. "I love the name Brooklyn as much as I love Samantha" he smiled. "You can call me anything then" I smiled and gently kissed his shoulder. "Oh babe, don't do that" Dougie mumbled out of breath. "Why not?" I whispered. Dougie placed his hand under my chin and kissed me greedy. I sat across his lap. "So we have the house for ourselves for how long?" I asked and bit my bottom lip. Dougie looked up and down me. "Snap out of it" I laughed. "Oh ehm a couple of hours" he mumbled. I pulled off his shirt. "You have no idea how much I love this sight" I kissed his stomach. He moaned a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 HARRY OUT ON A DATE WITH ARIELLE**

Harry's POV:

I ran around the house trying to find a proper shirt. "Mate, I am sensing that you are nervous?" Dougie looked at me. I scuffed at him. I pulled on a grey shirt and rushed out the door. I was going to meet Arielle, Samantha's friend. Normally I wasn't nervous at all but Samantha had made it clear that this girl could really be the one. I walked to the restaurant that they apparently had picked out. Arielle stood out front and she was perfect, shorter than me, long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes and from the looks of it a smoking hot body. She was wearing a strapless, floral mini dress and high heels. "Hi Harry" she said and lit up in a smile. She had a really beautiful smile. "Hello Arielle" I smiled. "So are you hungry?" Arielle smiled. "Starving" I smiled and we walked inside. We were seated at a table in the back. Right when we had sat down a lovely girl came over. "Mr. Judd can I have your autograph?" she asked. I smiled. "Yes of course" I wrote an autograph on her paper. "Thank you very much" she smiled and walked away. "I am sorry for that, it happens a lot" I looked at Arielle. "It is cool, it must be nice to get the attention" Arielle smiled. "I am not really in the band for the attention, I love the guys, they are my best friends and I love playing the drums" I smiled. She smiled back at me. We looked at the menu card. "So you met Samantha at college?" I asked after a while. "Yes, she was in one of my classes and we just immediately started talking. She is a great girl" Arielle smiled. "She says the same about you" I said. "I am sure she made me sound too perfect" she giggled. "So far she is correct" I smiled. Arielle blushed. We ordered. "So besides being in McFly, what else do you do?" she asked. "I actually mostly hang out with the guys. We play soccer, play video games and stuff" I admitted. Arielle laughed. "What about you?" I smiled. "Well I am studying design actually" she smiled. "That is super cool" I looked her in the eyes. She blushed. "You should make something for us sometime" I smiled. "Seriously?" Arielle asked. "Yeah it would be great" I laughed. Our food finally came to the table. "Oh I totally forgot about the food" I laughed. We ate. "How's the food?" I asked and looked at Arielle. "It's fine, yours look great" she smiled. "You want to taste?" I asked. She nodded. I feed her some my food. Arielle smiled. "I know the nicest little place to get dessert if you want to?" I looked at Arielle. She nodded. The check was placed on the table. We both reached for it at the same time. We laughed. "Let me" I smiled. "Well you are certainly a true gentleman" she smiled. I paid it. I held out my hand for her to take as we left. She blushed and grabbed my hand. We walked down the street. "So I am happy that Samantha put us on this date" I smiled. "Yeah she made a good match" Arielle smiled. I led her to this small dessert restaurant. "Wauw this place is incredible" she smiled. "So, how about if we get some cake and eat it outside?" I asked. "Sounds super romantic" Arielle said and smiled. We both ordered chocolate cake. "A big fan of chocolate?" I laughed. She nodded. We sat down on a park bench. "So tell me everything about the mystery that is Harry Judd" Arielle laughed. "Well my full name is Harry Mark Christopher Judd; I have a brother, Thomas and a sister, Katherine. I play the drums and I love playing cricket. I have three tattoos" I tried to think of more to say. "Can I see your tattoos?" Arielle asked. I showed her my three tattoos. "They are super nice" she smiled. "So let me hear about you" I smiled. "Well, the name is Arielle Williams. I have 5 siblings actually, I am the second youngest. My dad past away a while back. I absolutely love animals. I happen to be a huge McFly fan" she laughed. "Yeah? Why?" I asked. "They have a really sexy drummer" Arielle giggled. I laughed. We ate our cake. "Oh my god, this cake is to die for" she smiled. "I know I love it" I smiled. "Can I follow you home?" I asked. She nodded. After we had walked for a bit she stopped. "Will you dance with me?" Arielle asked. "Now? Right here?" I laughed. "My dad always told me that I had to find someone who would do silly things with me, so will you dance?" she laughed. Just like that we started dancing. "Thank you" she smiled. We stopped in front of the door to her apartment building. "I had a really nice time" Arielle giggled. "Me too, you want to do it again sometime?" I asked. "I would love to Harry" she lit up in a smile. She gave me her number. I looked down at her. "Oh Harry kissing on the first date what would you think of me?" she laughed. I kissed her cheek. "I'll call" I smiled and walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 WHAT ARE WE?**

Samantha's POV:

I sat down on my couch and wrapped my yellow blanket around myself. Lately I had been feeling sick so I had told Dougie to stay at his place so he didn't get sick. There was a knock on the door. I looked through the door spy. "Dougie I told you to stay home" I smiled a little. "I have soup, I made it for you, and it properly tastes awful" he laughed. I placed my hand on the door knob. "I have details about Harry's date" Dougie smiled. I swung the door opened and pulled him inside. "You look beautiful even when you are sick" he caressed my cheek. I loved how he made me feel. "So let me hear about their date" I sat down on the couch. Dougie sat down behind and wrapped his arms around me. "He might just be in love" he smiled. "Aw that is great" I smiled. "I actually have something to tell you Samantha" he sounded nervous. "Okay?" I asked feeling nerves filling my body. "Our manager, Fletch, called me today" Dougie sighed. "Oh" I said. "The management thinks it is a bad idea for us to be seeing each other when we have a new album coming out" he said. "We aren't a couple, we are just dating, how can that be a problem?" I asked and sat up. "They think that it will draw more attention to All Time Low and we need the attention" he sighed. Dougie stood up. "I am in love with you Dougie" I sighed. "I am also in love with you" he said and with that he left. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "I had the best date ever!" Arielle laughed as she walked inside. She looked at me. "Oh sweetie what is the matter?" she sat down next to me. "He dumped me" I stared out the window. "Why?" Arielle looked me in the eyes. "Something with the management" I sobbed. We sat on the couch for hours, her holding me and me crying.

"Harry" I looked at him in the door. "Is Arielle here?" he kept his eyes glued to his feet. "How is Dougie?" I asked. Harry looked up and must have noticed my red and puffy eyes. "Can I at least come in?" he sighed. We walked inside. Arielle kissed his cheek and sat down with us. "Dougie is terrible, he haven't said a word for a week now. He spoke about dropping the band and moving to Canada. He is out of our reach" Harry sighed. "He didn't even fight for me" I looked at him. Harry laughed. "Are you insane? He keeps arguing to be with the management" he said. I sighed. "Okay go to this website in 3 hours, promise me" Harry looked me in the eyes. "Fine" I grabbed the note he had written me. "Are you okay with us leaving?" Arielle asked with hope in her voice. "Go love birds, don't let my misery ruin your joy" I smiled. They left.

3 hours later I went to the website Harry had given me. It turned out to be a video cast with McFly. "As you can see we are missing Harry, the bastard is out with his girlfriend" Tom laughed. Oh so he can have a girlfriend I pouted. "So Dougie, the little guy, wants to sing a song for a girl who is very special to him" Danny said. They showed Dougie playing his guitar. He kept his eyes on the strings.

Anywhere you are, I am near  
>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<br>Anytime you whisper my name, you'll see  
>How every single promise I keep<br>Cuz what kind of guy would I be  
>If I was to leave when you need me most<p>

What are words  
>If you really don't mean them<br>When you say them  
>What are words<br>If they're only for good times  
>Then they don't<br>When it's love  
>Yeah, you say them out loud<br>Those words, They never go away  
>They live on, even when we're gone<p>

And I know an angel was sent just for me  
>And I know I'm meant to be where I am<br>And I'm gonna be  
>Standing right beside her tonight<br>And I'm gonna be by your side  
>I would never leave when she needs me most<p>

What are words  
>If you really don't mean them<br>When you say them  
>What are words<br>If they're only for good times  
>Then they don't<br>When it's love  
>Yeah, you say them out loud<br>Those words, They never go away  
>They live on, even when we're gone<p>

Anywhere you are, I am near  
>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<br>And I'm gonna be here forever more  
>Every single promise I keep<br>Cuz what kind of guy would I be  
>If I was to leave when you need me most<p>

His soft voice made me smile. I posted a comment – loved the song -. I smiled a little and turned off the computer. I sat down in the window and looked at the rain. The front door swung open and Dougie stood there pouring wet and panting. "Dougie?" I looked at him. "You loved the song?" he said out of breath. "Almost as much as I love you" I tried to smile but it turned out to be a frown. Dougie walked over to me. "Your management" I sighed. "Fuck them" he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you Samantha Brooklyn and I want to be with you" Dougie smiled. "I don't think so" I sighed. "You don't love me?" he asked hurt. "You drive me insane. Of course I love you!" I snabbed at him. Dougie pushed me against the wall and kissed me aggressively. "Wait, before we go any further, what are you and I?" I asked. "Will you Samantha Brooklyn be my girlfriend?" Dougie smiled. I nodded and smiled. He kissed me again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 FAMILY SUCKS**

For every day that went by I fell more and more in love with Dougie. As often we were in the living room at the McFly mansion. "Hello love birds" Arielle smiled and sat down on the lap of Harry. I smiled and cuddled up close to Dougie. Tom and Giovanna walked in. "Well looks like one romantic party" Tom laughed and sat down. Giovanna smiled and sat down next to him. Danny walked in. "Wauw I am in serious need of a girlfriend" he laughed. "God I forgot that, my friend has finally agreed to go on a date with you" I smiled. "Finally?" Danny looked at me. "She is the type who wants to be number one girl and it is hard to convince her that you could do that" I smiled. "Who doesn't want to be number one?" Arielle smiled. "Luckily you are my one and only" Harry kissed her gently. "Guys we have to go to the studio tomorrow" Tom said being the responsible one. "Come on Tom" Dougie said. "2 weeks intensive recording and we can be back to our normal lives" Tom smiled. "Fine" Danny smiled. "I have to meet with Alex and the band" I smiled. "Can't they come here?" Dougie held me tight. I laughed. "Sure my boyfriend and ex in the same room" I looked at him. "Ex?" he asked. "Jack and I dated a while back" I smiled. "Now I am certain that they have to come over here" Dougie smiled. "I will write later" I got up from the couch. "Why not call?" he asked. "I haven't paid my bill" I walked outside.

"Well finally you could show up" Rian laughed. "Sorry had a thing with the others" I smiled. They all looked at me disappointed. "Guys I am trying my best to have time for both bands" I looked at them. I sat down at the table. "So you are still with him?" Alex asked. "Yes and I am super much in love with him" I lit up in a smile. "Then we have to hang out with them" Zach sounded disappointed. "Guys they are really fun and great" I sighed. Dinner was super awkward. "I am really sad that you guys won't accept my relationship, if you want to me to choose then be prepare for me choosing Dougie" I looked at them and left the restaurant. Alex followed me. "He is a jerk Samantha" he said. "No! Just because something happened months ago then don't ruin my relationship! You are my best friend and brother. I had expected more from you" I looked at him. "I am not doing to support it" he sighed. "Then goodbye" I rushed over to Dougie's place. Luckily he was outside smoking. "Oh I am not smoking" he laughed. I felt the tears run down my cheeks and disappeared into his comfortable and safe arms. "Babe what is going on?" he asked. I sobbed something and Dougie looked at me confused. "Alex said he couldn't support our relationship so I said goodbye" I sobbed. "Sweetheart he will get over it, he just has to get used to this" Dougie caressed my back supporting. "Will you please come with me to my place?" I asked. "Sure let me just get some stuff" he smiled and walked inside. I looked around. "So girlfriend, let's go" Dougie smiled and intertwined our fingers. We walked to my place. We sat on the couch. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. Dougie nodded. "Do you really love me?" I asked. "I am actually happy you asked me that" he smiled. I looked him in the eyes. "I do love you, I am not used to feeling this way and I want to know if you would be interested in buying a place with me?" Dougie looked at me nervously. "Hun I have no money" I sighed. "Then let me buy it for you" he smiled. I laughed a little. "I am serious" he looked me in the eyes I could see that he really meant it. "Ehm okay yeah sure great" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So we are buying a place" he laughed. I nodded. He kissed me. "What would I do without you?" I smiled. He smirked at me. "No. We are not having sex tonight" I laughed. "How certain are you about that?" Dougie smiled. "Absolutely" I smiled. Dougie pulled off his shirt. I bit my bottom lip. He sat down in front of me. He kissed my neck gently and breathed over my neck softly. "Okay okay you win" I kissed him. Dougie laughed and pulled off my shirt. "I can't believe Alex doesn't like you" I giggled. "It is a weird time to think about your brother" he looked up at me. "I am sorry I am just upset. He was like my best friend" I placed my head in his shoulder. "Honey come on" Dougie whined. "I promise tomorrow" I smiled. Dougie sat next to me and held me tightly. "Thank you" I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 BEING APART CERTAINLY CAUSES DRAMA **

I rolled over as my phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at them clock. "3 a.m Dougie" I whined. "You told me to call when we left the studio" his sweet laugh filled my ears. "I miss you honey, can't you come over?" I asked. "We are going to the studio again tomorrow" he apologized. "Are you serious?" I sighed. "Yeah I am sorry, how about dinner tomorrow then?" Dougie asked. "Arielle and I have a thing with her sister" I sat up in the bed. "Can't you cancel it?" he asked. "Can't you go to the studio later?" I asked back. "Come on Samantha you knew that when we are recording it would get tough" he sighed. "It was you who said that you would always make time for me" I reminded him. "Listen I only have two hours to sleep in and I don't want to fight with you, so goodnight and I love you" Dougie said. I hung up without saying that I loved him too. The guys had been recording for a week now and we had only seen each other once and that was only because they had locked themselves out from their house so I had to come and give them my key. I respected Dougie's music career but he was the one who had said that even though they were recording we could see each other every other day. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Okay you have been hiding in bed all day, come on out and shop with me" Arielle begged me. I sat up. "We had a fight" I sighed. "Harry and I fight all the time, it will blow over" she smiled. I pulled on my jeans and one of Dougie's t-shirts. "Don't I get a smile? I know you have one in there" Arielle laughed. I smiled at my best ability. "Now let's go and spend all our money on things we don't really need" she laughed. We walked outside. "So what did you two fight about?" she asked. "That he is so busy with recording" I sighed. "I thought you would be used to it with Alex" Arielle looked at me. "Well I don't miss Alex in the same way that I miss Dougie" I smiled a little. It didn't take us long to spend a bunch of money. "I missed hanging out with you like this" she smiled. "Yeah I guess I have been very focused on Dougie, that I completely forgot about you" I blushed. "Luckily I have been busy with Harry" she smiled. "So how we buy some gossip magazines, go home, eat lunch and watch chick flicks?" I laughed. "Best idea ever" she smiled.

Arielle shook me awake after the last movie. "Good morning" she laughed. "We didn't even read the magazines" I laughed and picked one of them up. "I will make dinner then" Arielle smiled. I opened a magazine and it showed a picture of Dougie and Frankie sneaking out from the studio. The headline read Frankie & Dougie back together. I walked out to Arielle and showed her the picture. "Well let's go and pay the guys a visit" she followed me outside. Getting into the studio wasn't all too hard. Harry had told security that Arielle properly would show up. The guys were in the middle of recording a song so we sat down and waited for them to be done. Harry rushed out to Arielle as they stopped recording. "My sweet girlfriend!" he kissed her. Dougie walked out slowly. I tossed the magazine at him. He didn't say anything. "Maybe you should go into the recording studio" Tom said. I walked in there and Dougie followed me. "What do you have to say?" I asked. "We just talked" he said. "And you didn't think to call me and say: Hi girlfriend I just talked to my ex" I snabbed at him. He shook his head. "Then I guess this is over" I turned away from him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. "No let go off me" I hammered on his chest while the tears were running down my cheeks. Dougie just stood still and waited for me to relax. "How could you Dougie? I trusted you" I looked him in the eyes. "And I promise you that nothing happened" he sounded sincere. "I am going home now and this is the last you will see of me" I tried to pull out off his grip. "Damn you are strong" I sighed. "I am not letting you go before you promise to not dumb me" he said looking at me. "You have to record" I pointed out. "The guys are out for lunch" Dougie said. I sighed. "I am not going to promise that" I looked at my feet. "Can we sit down?" he asked. I nodded and we sat down. "Frankie stopped by to talk about our break up. She wanted me back but I told her that I loved you" Dougie admitted. "I just don't think you and I are working anymore, I don't like the drama" I sighed. "Neither do I but I am not going to lose you Samantha" he looked at me. "We are over Dougie" I looked him in the eyes. "Tell me that you don't love me then I accept that answer" he said. "I am not certain anymore that I love you" I lied. "You are a terrible liar" Dougie smiled a little. "Yeah" I rested my head on his shoulder. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked. "I don't know, it is like there is no trust anymore between us" I sighed. "I don't want to lose you" Dougie sighed. "You are not going to" I looked at him. He gently caressed my cheek. "So I should properly go home so you guys can record the rest of the album" I smiled a little. "I have a better idea" he kissed me passionate. "The others can be back anytime" I laughed. Dougie placed me on his lap so I had my legs on either side of him. "You are really beautiful" he smiled. "You are a charmer" I smiled. "I am sorry for the drama I caused" he kissed my nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 MOVING IN**

"Are you ready to see our place?" Dougie smiled. "Seriously? Now?" I smiled. He nodded. He led me to the car and drove off. "Where is it?" I asked. "I am not telling" he smiled. "You are such a dork Dougie" I laughed. "I am sensing that you don't want to see our place" Dougie laughed and stopped the car. "Drive you dumbass" I smiled. "Well aren't you just a sweetheart today?" he laughed. "I am sorry babe I hardly slept tonight" I closed my eyes. "I slept like a baby" Dougie smiled. He parked the car. "Oh I am so exited!" I smiled. "Well you have to be a nice girl before I allow you to come" he chuckled. I kissed his cheek. "I am sort for how I acted and I love you" I smiled. "Aw you are forgiven" Dougie smiled and wrinkled his nose. "I love when you wrinkle your nose" I giggled. Dougie stepped out of the car and opened the door for me. "I am having a hard time finding flaws at you" I smiled. "Now I just hope you like the place" he smiled. The house looked absolutely amazing from the outside. It had a small porch with a white fence. The house was light blue and the window had a white frame. "Dougie, this is like my dream house" I smiled. "So far so good" he smiled. We walked inside hand in hand. We walked straight into the living room. It had beautiful red wooden floors and white walls. "This place is huge and beautiful" I smiled. He opened the door to a sweet little bathroom in a nice blue color. I smiled. There was actually a nursery. "Tell me Dougie are you planning on us having children?" I laughed. "If you want" he smiled. He led me upstairs. There was a small office with a big skylight window. "Wauw beautiful" I spun around. "The master suite" Dougie opened a door to a giant room. "This place is incredible" I looked at him. He laughed. "Your closet my lady" he opened the door to a wonderful walk-in closet. "Are you insane? I have to go shopping!" I hugged him tightly. "So you like it?" he asked. "If I like it? I love it!" I smiled. "You will move in with me?" he asked. "There is nothing I would love more" I giggled and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. "So I love you" Dougie smiled. I cuddled up close to him. "We can make the basement a place where you guys can hang out and practice your music, then we can make dinner every Sunday" I lit up in a smile. "You are already in the role of a mother huh?" Dougie laughed. "Well with a little boy as my boyfriend I have too" I giggled. "So when can we move in?" I smiled. "When do you want to?" he smiled. "Today" I laughed. "Then let's call the guys and get moving" he chuckled. "You make me so happy Dougie" I hugged him tightly. Dougie called the guys and just like that we started packing our lives together to start a life together in a new house. "Did Dougie really pick out this house?" Giovanna smiled. I laughed and nodded. "It is like he found my dream house" I smiled. Arielle walked around placing things whistling. "So it's funny how the house is perfect" I looked at her. "Yeah you are a good match huh?" she giggled. "Thanks for helping him" I smiled. She nodded and laughed. "What do you want in the spare room?" Danny looked at me. "I have no idea, where is my boyfriend to help?" I laughed. "I was outside drinking beer" Dougie laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well how about we make it into what it actually is?" he looked me in the eyes. "No babies before I have a ring on my finger" I rested my head on his chest. I felt him caress my hand. I looked down and noticed he had placed a ring on my finger. A deep blood red ruby stood in regal contrast to brilliant white diamonds surrounding the stone and the double line of pave set diamonds in the shank. "Then that problem is fixed" he smirked at me. "Dougie Poynter what are you trying to say?" I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "You know that I love you and I want to spend my life with you so will you marry me?" Dougie smiled. "Our little Dougs is growing up" Tom joked. I looked at Arielle and Giovanna. They both smiled and nodded. "So we should properly go buy baby furniture" I smiled at Dougie. "Was that your odd way of saying yes?" Dougie laughed. I nodded and stood on my toes and kissed him. "Gross" Danny whined. We all laughed. "My baby girl is getting married!" Arielle hugged me tightly. I laughed. "For some odd reason I thought my mum would be the one saying that" I laughed. "So are we talking a small wedding or a huge wedding?" Tom asked. "Small and simple" both me and Dougie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 WHEN SHOULD WE GET MARRIED**

Dougie stared at me. "Why on earth do you want to wait with the wedding?" he asked. "I just want to get used to our life here first" I smiled a little. "Are you having second thoughts?" Dougie looked me in the eyes. "No I love you but it is a big decision" I sighed. "Not for me" he stood up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked of course fearing he wouldn't come back. "I need some fresh air" he walked outside. I sighed and leaned back on the couch. It was a month since Dougie had purposed and I still hadn't started planning anything. It wasn't because I didn't want to marry him I merely need some time to get used to it all. I constantly looked at the door waiting for Dougie to come home. It opened 2 hours later and Dougie finally walked in. He just walked straight to the kitchen and started making dinner for himself. "I am sorry for what I said" I sighed. He just mumbled something. I looked at him. "I love you, don't do this" I felt the tears in my eyes. "Don't start crying, you did this yourself. If you don't want to marry me then maybe we shouldn't be living together" he sounded bitter. I walked into the bedroom and threw myself on the bed. I was hurt by how Dougie was acting. I felt the tears running my cheeks. How could I throw away something like this? He came in the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He pulled me over so I had my head on his chest. "Are you leaving me?" I asked. "Let's see tomorrow morning" he said. I cried into his chest. Dougie caressed me over the hair. "I hate seeing you cry" he whispered. "Then promise me to stay" I sobbed. "I love you Samantha and I am okay with moving the wedding a bit" he smiled a little. I sat up and kissed him passionate. He laughed. "I love it when you kiss me" he smirked at me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11FINALLY PLANNING THE WEDDING**

"It is time for you to get married" Giovanna smiled. I laughed. "Why the hurry?" I asked. "Well since you two want a small wedding you get married before Tom and me" she giggled. "You are getting married" I hugged her. "Then help me find a simple wedding dress, everywhere I look they are huge and puffy" I laughed. "I have one" she smiled. "Why do you have a wedding dress?" I chuckled. "I have been waiting for Tom to purpose for ages" Giovanna laughed. "Well let's go and see it" I smiled. "Honey I am going out to look at a wedding dress" I yelled down the basement. Before I knew it Dougie stood in front of me. "What are you trying to say?" he asked. "That Giovanna wants us to get married because finally Tom went on one knee" I yelled down the basement. The guys laughed. "Have fun sexy" Dougie kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Giovanna pulled me with her out. "He is one fine guy" I giggled. "You are sounding like a teenage girl" she laughed. "I am just in love with that kid" I smiled. Giovanna opened the door to their place. "So did Tom purpose in a romantic way?" I looked at her. "Well I came home from work yesterday and the whole place was filled with candles and he had made a path with rose leaves to the bathroom. The tub was filled so of course I got in it" she laughed. I laughed. "After a while Tom walked in and joined me, then all the suddenly he pulled out a ring" Giovanna smiled. "How cute" I smiled. Giovanna opened her closet and pulled out an amazing dress. It was in silk satin with V-neckline and beaded spaghetti halter straps. Fitted and flared skirt with faux wrapped pleated bodice. "Oh I love it" I smiled at her. "My wedding present to you" she smiled. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah Tom has told me that we are going to have a huge wedding so I need something big and puffy" she laughed. I hugged her tightly. "Dougie is going to die when he sees the dress" I smiled. "Just not before the wedding it means bad luck" Gio laughed. "But I want to know if he will like it" I looked at her. She shook her head. I laughed and we walked back to the guys. We sneaked down the basement. They were sitting on the couches drinking beer. "Great song" I joked and sat down on Dougie's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "So did you find a dress?" he asked. "I found the perfect dress" I smiled at Giovanna. She laughed and sat down. "You know we need something to eat" Dougie said. I looked at him. "You know where the kitchen is" I said. The others laughed. "Well I am not that hungry" he laughed. "So when is the wedding?" Danny asked. "How about this weekend?" I shrugged my shoulders. "How on earth do you want to plan a wedding in such short time?" Arielle asked. "Well if we have it here and get the minister to come here, then no problem" I smiled. Dougie smiled. "Mate you aren't even looking nervous" Harry laughed and looked at Dougie. "I am not making a mistake so" he laughed a little. I cuddled up close to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 MARRIED & WAIT WHAT?**

I stood in front of the mirror and smiled. Today I was going to get married to Dougie and so far everything went great. I was wearing the dress Giovanna had given me and my hair was pulled up in a high bun. Giovanna and Arielle walked in. "Oh my god you look incredible" Arielle smiled. I laughed. "Thank you so much" I smiled. "So, ready to get married?" Giovanna said. "Of course" I fixed my hair. "Who was the sex bomb in the short pink dress?" Arielle asked. "Rians new girlfriend" I smiled. "She kept looking at Dougie" Giovanna warned me. "Well he wouldn't cheat on me on our wedding day" we all laughed. There was a knock on the door signaling us that it was time. The girls walked out first. I swirled around in front of the mirror and laughed. I walked outside. Everybody had worked super hard to make the garden the perfect place. In the trees were beautiful lights, a red carpet to walk up to a beautiful white arch. I stood still for a while. I looked up and saw Dougie standing there in a tuxedo. He smiled at me. I laughed and walked up to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "You look stunning" Dougie smiled. I blushed. The minister started talking. I smiled and looked Dougie in the eyes. I woke up when Dougie nudged me in the side. I realized that it was time for me to say I do. I laughed a little. "I do" I smiled. "I do" Dougie smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride" everybody laughed and clapped. Dougie cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back.

Giovanna wasn't lying when she said that Rians girlfriend kept looking at Dougie. "Finally you two got married" Danny hugged me. I laughed. "I would like to introduce Kari" I gestured towards one of my good friends. She was short, great figure, long blond hair and was totally Danny's type. "Hello, would you like to dance?" Danny smiled. Kari nodded and followed him. "Miss matchmaker" Arielle laughed. I giggled and looked at her. "Be careful you might to risk that Harry purposes to you" I smiled. "I wish he would" she blushed. "What's the rush?" Harry stood behind her. "You don't want to spend your life with me?" Arielle asked. "I just know you aren't running anywhere" he kissed her. "Where is my husband so he can kiss me?" I laughed. "I don't know actually" Harry said. "Well I will go and look for him" I smiled and walked around the garden. I heard somebody giggle. I walked over behind a bunch of trees. I saw Dougie with his arms around Rians girlfriend. I felt my heart sink as Dougie kissed her. Suddenly Rian stood behind me. "What the hell?" he asked. I pulled him with me away from them. "Are you okay?" he asked. "My husband actually cheated on me on our wedding day" I felt the tears pressing in my eyes. Dougie came over to me and was about to wrap his arms around me. I spun around and slapped him. "How could you?" I asked. "She kissed me" he defended himself. "From where I stood it was clear that you kissed her!" I yelled at him. Everybody looked at us. Dougie didn't say anything. "Have a nice life" I ran off. "Samantha" Dougie yelled after me but I just kept running.

_The end _


End file.
